Game Day
by percychased
Summary: It's the day of the final match between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United, and Ron Weasley /really/ wants to make it home in time to see it. Romione.


Game Day

* * *

_Welcome to the pre-game analysis on the Quidditch Network! Before the game starts, we'd like to welcome guest speaker Walter Wibble, author of_ Quidditch: More Than Just a Game. _For those who are out of the loop, has over seventy-five years of Quidditch experience under his robes, which is profileble, if I do say so myself. _

Ron Weasley, age thirty-nine, relaxed against the sofa. His wife was in the shower, which meant one thing: he could listen to the game as loud as he wanted to.

_Now, folks, let's give a warm welcome to Walter Wibble! Now, there's one thing we all want to know - what's the future of the Chudley Cannons? They've been at the bottom of the league for as long as this warlock can remember. What do you say, Walter?_

Ron turned the dial on the wireless up.

_Thank you. The Chudley Cannons only need one thing, Al, and that's harmony. Sure, there's an arm and a half on beater Delphina Jones, the first female player on the Cannons in sixty years, but since veteran beater Laurence Lockburn is determined to do everything on his own, there's no harmony there and there isn't going to be - we all heard his long-winded rant on his feelings about women playing Quidditch. A bit stuck in the past, that one is. _

Over the hoarse roar of Walter Wibble's voice on the wireless, Ron didn't hear his wife marching down the stairs until she stood before him, scowling with hair dripping down her back.

"Must you play it this loud? I could hear this from the shower, Ronald."

"This game is _important, _Hermione. It decides whether the Cannons are going to make the playoffs this year," he said loudly, speaking over the wireless.

Hermione turn the dial down until it could not be heard.

"Come on, Hermione," whinged Ron. "It won't even be loud," he insisted, trying to pacify his wife.

"If you want to listen to Quidditch, that's fine," she said, "I don't care. But when I can hear it through the _shower _- that's _too _loud, Ron. If you want to listen to Quidditch so loudly it shakes the foundation of the house, go visit George's home. The _neighbors _can probably hear you."

She turned it up by a fraction. Ron had to strain to hear it. In a look that told him not to argue, she left the room.

Ron stood up and grabbed the wireless from across the room, putting it next to his ear. Oh, yes, this was much better.

_- all I'm saying, Al, is that Keeper Jameson Reeves is no match for the undeniable raw talent of Oliver Wood, nearing 43 and still playing like he did twenty-four years ago. Reeves has talent, yes, but he's a rookie barely out of school. He hasn't hit his prime yet._

_Thank you, Walt, for your opinion on these matters. We're sure to see an interesting match in the next hour - Puddlemere's just started warm-ups, and the Cannons will be following shortly. That's it for our pre-game analysis, folks, but I'd like to remind all of the wizards and witches out there that the Puddlemere United vs. Chudley Cannons final match will begin in one hour!_

Knowing the one-hour interlude until the game started would be advertisements and music, he stood up. "Bloody hell," he murmured, as the bones in his back cracked. Merlin, he was getting old. The house was quiet with both children gone until Christmas. Ron always had Saturdays off (unless he was on call and luckily, this weekend, he wasn't) and his wife had every second weekend off, this weekend being one of them.

Hmm... there _was _an hour until the game began...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after checking and double checking lists, they left their Godric's Hollow home, coats and scarves wrapped tightly around them.

This wasn't exactly what he had meant when he wanted to spend time alone with his wife. Hermione actually looked a little bit sympathetic; she hated shopping as much as he did, but some things just had to be done.

"This way," she pointed out smartly, "you can't complain about what snacks I buy if you come to the grocer's with me."

Grocery shopping wasn't _that _bad, he thought, especially when you were shopping for yourself.

They walked hand-in-hand through the picturesque winding streets of Godric's Hollow, covered in a light dusting of snow. The laughter of children could be heard, Muggle and magical, running and playing.

Soon, they'd gotten to the supermarket, and Ron had checked his watch discreetly - it was 10:30 in the morning, which meant the game started in _half an hour! _He couldn't even put into words how excited he was. This was the match! The Chudley Cannons would win, he knew it.

Hermione had instructed him to pick up a few things - fruits and vegetables - and meet her back at the grain aisle. Ron followed her instructions, hoping he'd done it right - it would save them a _lot _of time if she didn't go back and re-pick them, like she usually did.

"Perfect," she said, as he placed them on the cart. He kissed her cheek. "I know you love me, but do you have ulterior motives for this?"

Damn. She always caught on. Bloody intelligent witch.

"Well..." he started, slowly. Ron knew she'd pry it out of him eventually. "There's a very important Quidditch game that starts in twenty-five minutes..."

"And how important is this Quidditch game?"

"It's the Chudley Cannons playing, love. There's nothing more important."

His wife raised an eyebrow, giving him a look.

"Except for you and our family."

"Quidditch obessed," she murmured.

"Aw, love, c'mon. Anyway, you've always had a thing for Quidditch players, right?"

"I suppose you're right. You're my Keeper, though," she said, smiling lightly.

"That I am," he said, outright grinning.

"You know," said Hermione, checking her watch, "if we hurry, we _can _make it back on time for that game. Twenty-five minutes, is it?"

* * *

a/n - exactly 1000 words, according to Word. For QL League, round 9, using the prompts Godric's Hollow, annoyed, neighbor, and using Ron's obsession with the Chudley Cannons. Enjoy! :)


End file.
